Harmonic Feelings
by Roseinthedeep
Summary: Based off of Korean dramas.Akari and Molly move to a new city.Akari gets in a fight with the most popular boy in school and has to pay him back or become his servant for a month.Meanwhile Molly meants an intriguing stranger.GillxAka OwenxAka MollyxWiz
1. Chapter 1: Tomato juice cans and debt

Harmonic feelings

_I don't own __**harvest moon**__ or the characters in this fan-fic. _

Chapter one: a new day

The sun streamed in from the window almost as if the world was cheering them on at their new beginning. Molly looked over at her sister, Akari and smiled. "Isn't it lovely?" she said her quiet voice cheery as she looked around their new house. Akari bobbed her head up and down. Akari then let out a yell of "BEST DAY EVER!~". Both sisters were glad to finally be someplace they could put their past behind them. It had been hard on them in their old city. People always stared especially after the death of their parents. Now they had a chance to start over without the reputation their parents had following them.

Akari plopped down on the couch grinning. "You know what, I bet school is going to be even better tomorrow." Akari cheered. Molly nodded sitting down delicately. "and maybe you'll even get a boyfriend!" Akari said half-joking with a large excited grin. Molly blushed muttering "Please don't say such embarrassing things". Akari laughed hugging her sister. "You're just so cute!" she cooed " But we have work to do! Then bed so no more laying about.".

-The next day at harmonica highschool-

They were late. Akari had unplugged the alarm half asleep so it hadn't gone off. Molly clung to her sister nervously as they walked. Akari rambled excitedly before stopping suddenly. "Here's our class, Molly." Akari said. She pushed Molly in first. Molly bowed slightly, apologizing to the teacher for being late. The teacher smiled then introduced her "This is our new student Molly. Everybody greet her. Now, Molly take the empty seat in back". Molly bowed to the class then scurried quickly to her seat . Akari was next to be introduced. She waved excitedly while saying "Hey, I'm Akari! I'll be joining the class today.". She then took her seat next to her sister. Class was rather boring and uneventful. Molly payed more attention than her sister, who stared off into to space, daydreaming. One thing in particular did spark Akari's interest. She overheard two girls talking of a wizard in the school. She looked over at her sister and whispered "A wizard how silly". "I think it's a wonderful idea like a novel" Molly replied in a whisper. Akari gave her a look that said ' all you ever think of is those books you read'. Molly was the shy romantic type unlike her sister who believed sunny days were best spent playing around rather than inside with a book. The two sisters were about as different as night and day but somehow they never fought.

Classes ended quickly and soon lunch rolled around. Akari snatched her sister's drink away in an attempt to get her to look up from the book she was reading. Molly looked up as Akari shook the can of tomato juice. "Come and get me if you want it." Akari chanted running away backwards. Molly chased after looking terribly worried. "Oh no!" Molly gasped quietly with a panicked look as the drink went flying into the air while Akari fell from tripping. The drink splattered all over a pale blonde haired boy with a rather sour looking face. Molly bowed deeply. "Im sorry, sir. My sister was just playing around." Molly muttered. He glared at both girls. "Sorry doesn't cut it." He replied. Akari popped up from the ground. "What sorry not good enough for you?" she questioned sarcastically. She glared at him. Molly grabbed her sister's arm. "Please don't start a fight" she pleaded. The blonde boy glared back asking " Do you know how much this shirt costs? It costs 5000 dollars.". "So I can pay you back. No big deal! Doesn't mean you need to disrespect my poor sister!" Akari replied. Molly looked at her sister as if she was mad. "How about a deal then, if you can't pay it back to me in a month you'll have to be my servant for a month?" the snobby boy said with a devilish grin. "Deal" Hikari snapped. Then the two stormed off in different directions.

Molly tugged on her sister's arm. "S-sis, how do you play on paying him back?" she stammered. Akari grinned and gave her a thumbs up replying "simple we get part time jobs! Tonight I'll cover the east side of town and you'll cover the rest. Then we'll report any jobs we find back!"

_Sorry its short but the next chapter follows Molly. This one is basically an introduction._


	2. Chapter 2: Wizards and Coffee

Harmonic Feelings chapter 2 Wizards and Coffee

_Still don't own harvest moon_

Molly sighed as yet another shop owner told her "Sorry no openings.". She bowed politely saying "Thank you" anyway. She walked out of the store sighing. She walked a while. A sound caught her attention. "Help me" a voice called over the jeers of two men laughing in the alley. Molly turned and walked towards the noises. She saw two men kicking a poor scrawny man who bleed in rivers all over the ground. Molly couldn't watch. She yelled her voice shaking "Stop it!". The men turned to her twisted drunken smiles still painted on their faces. They lumbered towards her. Molly's legs couldn't stop shaking. "What cha' gonna do if we don't, lil missy?" they asked. "I'll call the police" Molly replied trying to stay strong but failing as her voice shook. One of the men grabbed at her but she just barely slipped out of the way. She stumbled backwards terror filling her. "Let's have some fun with the girly" one of the men slurred. Molly ran. Her heart thumped in her ears. She felt her breath come out in ragged gasps as she ran further trying to escape her pursuers. The only place she could think of hiding was the school since it was closer than her house.

It only took her a few minutes to reach school grounds. The doors were all locked and the windows too but out of the corner of her eye Molly saw a light at the old observatory. She ran inside and closed the door. She looked around it looked like someone's home. There was a bed, bookshelves and many maps of the stars. She quietly slid between two bookshelves in a dark corner. The two men who had been pursuing her stepped in. "Think she's in here?" the taller of the two asked the other one. The shorter more burly one nodded. A young man stepped down the stairs asking "What are you looking for…?". The shorter one spoke up first "a little miss with fluffy brown locks and doe eyes. Have you seen her?". The mysterious young man shook his head saying "No one came in here… Go home". Once the two were gone Molly let out a deep sigh of relief. The man stepped in front of where Molly had been hiding. Now she could clearly see him features. He had hair whitish silver hair and strange eyes of two different colors. His skin was tan and on his cheek there was a white mark. "It is… safe now" he said. Even his voice had a otherworldly sound to it. Molly stood up nervously. She found herself fumbling over her words as she thanked him. She rummaged in her bag and handed him a thermos of hot coffee. "It's coffee. I-I-I'm giving it to you as a thank you gift.". She bowed deeply as a sign of gratitude. "Oh, I love this… thank you" he replied. "No, don't thank me. Im the one who should be grateful" Molly insisted blushing. Molly waved nervously before leaving after checking it was safe.

Molly curled up on the couch once she got home and waited for her sister, who burst in grinning ear to ear. "I got a job!" Akari announced. "I'm going to be helping at the blacksmiths part-time." Molly looked up at her sister and smiled muttering "Good job sis". Akari wrapped her arms around Molly asking "So anything interesting happen to you, Molly?". Molly's thoughts wandered back to the peculiar stranger in the observatory. She shook her head no, deciding she wanted to keep him her secret. Akari put on a disappointed look muttering something along the lines of "you seriously need some excitement in life.". Molly wasn't paying attention though. All she could think of was his beautiful mismatched eyes.

The next morning came and Akari was as bright as ever. Molly was always amazed at her boundless energy. Molly laughed to herself quietly as she prepared their lunches. Molly looked over at her sister who was playing some video game instead of getting ready. "Hey Molly, I want rolled omelet today. Oh and I want those little sausages you always make look like octopus! Oh don't forget the sweets either. I'm going to need all this energy to do an awesome job at work!" Akari cheered. Molly smilied and nodded. It had always been like this even when their parents were alive. Molly would prepare everyone's lunches and then they'd all go to work and school together. She missed them honestly but it was nice to know Akari would never change.

This time they got to school early enough to see the girls all swoon as some boy came in. Molly tried to ignore the crowd and focus on her book but that was impossible as soon as her sister screamed "ALL THE GIRLS ARE SWOONING OVER HIM?". She looked up from her book to see the boy from yesterday. His clothing was neat and clean and his hair matched it. Molly pulled her sister down whispering "Akari, don't make a scene" nervously. Honestly such people were the type who Molly avoided. They got everything they wanted but their personalities were rotten. People like that were bullies. She didn't like those who hurt others for amusement but unlike Akari she could never be the hero. It had always been that way. Akari would stand up for her and everyone else. That's why Molly was always second best when it came to affections of the heart. She sighed still trying to keep Akari quiet.

Akari finally settled down when Molly had dragged her to class. Molly did her work quietly and diligently as Akari just slept through class, Soon though class came to an end. She ushered Akari up and to lunch this time deciding to get water just in case Akari ran off with this drink too. It wasn't long before Akari was waving some red-haired boy over. Molly recognized him vaguely from one of their classes. He was tall and quite muscular. Owen was his name or at least so she thought. Akari smiled as Owen sat down next to them. "Hey, Owen! I'm so excited to be working with you! " Akari cheered. Owen smiled back. Molly however began to zone out again. She was thinking of that man in the observatory again. Molly looked at her sister and muttered "I have to do something I'll be back before the end of lunch". Akari nodded before beginning the conversation with Owen again on various rocks.

Molly stopped by the coffee machine first. Careful not to spill it she hurried to the observatory. Molly wanted to make sure that young man wasn't a dream and get his name. She peeked her head in to see him reading at a table. She closed the door behind her. Molly handed him the hot coffee blushing and smiling. "For you. " she stammered. He took it thanking her politely."I'm Molly. What's your name?" she asked. "Call me Wizard…" he replied. Molly looked at the chart on the table. "Are you making a star chart?" she asked. Wizard nodded asking "Do you like stars…?". Molly smiled replying "I love them". Molly looked at her watch and then turned back to Wizard. "I'm sorry I have to go before my sister gets mad at me." She told him excusing herself.

Akari greeted her sister smiling as always. "Hey so Molly, Can I go sit with Owen and his friends tomorrow? You can come with of course."Akari asked giving molly the biggest brown puppy dog eyes she could muster. Molly nodded with a smile. Akari let out a loud cheer and hugged her sister. "You're so cool lil sis! It's almost hard to believe I'm the older one." Akari laughed.

School ended and Molly returned home alone. She wasn't lonely though. She was actually kinda excited to see what the rest of the school year would bring although she was a bit nervous about the bet. Molly could tell this was going to be an interesting year for both her and Akari.


	3. Chapter 3: In Love and War

Harmonic Feelings Chapter 3 In love and war

_This chapter follows Akari and Gill. OH don't worry some of the other character will show up later. Lillian is just a guest character for this chapter because I couldn't think of anyone else since I'm saving luna for later. _

_I still don't own harvest moon._

Akari glowered at Gill from across the room. She hated him, and his pompous attitude. A week had passed since she started and Akari had grown sick of seeing women swoon over him. In fact she wouldn't have even been here so late at the school if Molly hadn't had a pressing engagement. Akari just didn't feel right letting her poor sister walk home all alone with a storm coming. So here she was stuck watching Gill as he talked with some poor delusional young women who had fallen for him.

"Gill, I love you! Why can't you spend time with me? At least a little to see if we can work out" the girl stammered looking like a sad puppy. "You're an annoyance that's why." Gill replied. That very comment triggered a certain irked feeling in Akari. She stood. Akari wouldn't stand for him talking to that poor girl that way. She stormed up to him and smacked him. "Have you no regard for other's feelings? That poor girl was confessing those feelings she held most dear in her heart and you act that way?" Akari growled angrily. Gill's hand flew to his injured cheek. "You little…" he muttered rage obviously boiling. "Me? Really? I'm not the whose treated people like dirt!" Akari said venom seeping into her words. Gill glared at her but before he could say anything he was interrupted by a voice yelling "Akari! Stop causing fights please". It was poor distressed Molly who had just came into the school's entry area. Akari dragged the brunette girl with her as she walked to her sister. Then with her free hand she grabbed Molly's hand and proceeded to drag her out of the school along with the other girl.

Once outside Akari let both their hands go. She smiled at the two. "Hey you, whats your name?" she asked. "Lillian... I'm going to be moving to bluebell high school in three weeks. Thank you… you were really kind." the girl replied. Akari put her hands on her hip and grinned. "Let's be friends!" Akari cheered. Molly nodded and extended a hand. It would be good to make more friends. Then they all walked together.

The next day came and Akari was set on teaching Gill a lesson. The first thing she did was sneak to his class and put a certain surprise in his juice. It was a devious little thing that would make his tongue turn purple. The added bonus was he wouldn't be able to get the taste out of his mouth for an hour. She snickered all through math class as her quiet sister just sighed and shook her head. It was utterly ingenious considering she could see his class from math. Hearing his yell of frustration made Akari's day. It was great but unfortunately she didn't know the later consequences.

Math came and ended. Soon Akari was on her way to history. Just as she opened the door a bucket of chocolate sauce fell on her head. Akari tossed the bucket on the ground. Her face was turning red with anger. Owen was the only one who helped her other than Molly. He gently wiped off her face with a handkerchief. "You okay? I'll cover for you so you can go get cleaned up" he said handing her the handkerchief. Akari nodded and left with Molly in tow.

Luckily there were showers in the girl's locker room. Akari got all cleaned up and dressed in her gym clothes. "Isn't strange that love and hate are both two sides of the same coin" Molly muttered. Akari looked at her as if she had suddenly said the most brilliant thing ever. "I know! I'll make him fall in love with me then I'll turn him down when he confesses! That's the perfect revenge!" Akari exclaimed as Molly was tossing the clothes in the school washing machine. Molly brought her hands to her mouth. "Oh no that's not what I meant!" Molly stuttered stumbling over the words distressed. Akari gave her a thumbs up. "Thanks for the plan molly" she said smiling like a Cheshire cat before running back to class. "You're not listening" Molly replied franticly worried but it was too late. Once Akari had an idea there was no getting it out.

The next rolled around and Akari all ready had her battle strategy. She got a can of tomato juice out of the vending machine. It was full proof in her eyes. She strolled in Gill's class before the bell rung. He looked up at her with a glare. She bowed slightly. "I'm sorry for playing that prank on you. I want you to have this. It's a peace offering." Akari explained handing him the juice. Gill carefully checked it was safe before taking it. "I'll accept it. Thank you." Gill replied looking rather confused but remaining cool. Akari gave him her cheeriest look before saying "that's really good! I'll see you later!" and running off.

Molly looked at her sister and exclaimed "this is a bad idea. I can feel it's going to go awry in some way" once they were in class. Akari just smiled saying "No way, it can go wrong. After all you suggested it". "Are you even listening? I didn't mean for you to take that comment this way. In fact I think this is your worst idea" Molly said trying to press the issue. Akari however just ignored her sister's warnings. A storm was brewing and there was no way of stopping what would come from this.


	4. Chapter 4: Fieldtrips in the sun

Harmonic Feelings Chapter 4: Fieldtrips in the sun

_Akari-centric chapter again. Sorry its late had comp problems. _

_I don't own harvest moon no matter how much I wish it._

Akari stared at him from across the desk, her head resting on her hands. "Well since I'm such an annoyance… I'll take this lovely tomato with me" she said pulling out a ripe red tomato. She moved it back and forth taunting Gill. He had called her annoying once again saying she was "disturbing his work". Her little visits had become daily and normally involved her bringing some sort of gift. Gill looked at the tomato obvious longing in his eyes. "Fine it's not like I care that you stay but you'd better give me the tomato for having to put up with you" he finally gave in. Akari grinned and was about to set the vegetable in his hand when the bell rang. She got up and nearly ran out the door. "Hey my tomato!" Gill yelled after her. She poked her head back in and tossed it to him saying "Catch".

By the time Akari got to her class she was late. The teacher had begun talking about something already as she snuck into her seat. "Akari, how good of you to join us. Today we're discussing the grade-wide fieldtrip." The teacher sighed pretty used to Akari coming in late. Akari's eyes lit up as she asked "So where are we going?" curiously. "To the beach at toucan island" was the reply. Akari restrained her cheer of delight. "Now everybody get these permission slips signed and bring money." The teacher instructed.

At lunch Molly looked at her sister worried. "What are we going to do? Grandpa lives in another town". Akari pulled out a pen. "I'll forge his signature of course and we can use the money we have left over from the monthly fund he sent us" Akari answered. She quickly signed the forms. It was a piece of cake. The money however was a bigger issue but eventually she got Molly to cave on using some of the monthly budget. Akari waved to her sister as she left lunch like always.

One more expense had to be paid. It was the price of swimsuits. Akari had dragged Molly to the best clothing store in town. She held up a skimpy orange suit. "What do you think? I think it would look great on you!" Akari chimed cheerily. Molly shook her head "no" turning bright scarlet. "Oh come on! You'd attract all the attention of the boys~!" Akari whispered to her sister with a sly grin. Molly turned an even brighter shade then shook her head once more. Molly handed her sister a purple one piece with cute little sparkly white stars on it. "I want this one" she stammered. Akari put the orange one back on the rack and moved on to picking one for herself. Her eyes lit up the moment she saw the perfect one. It was green with white polka dots.

When they arrived on toucan island it was beautifully sunny. The sand was warm and the waves made alight musical sound. Akari ran to the water in her swimsuit. She lunged into the water with a squeal of delight. Molly laid on the beach with a book along side another girl. A blonde haired girl from their class walked over to them along with Akari. "Come on! Play in the ocean" the two cheerful girls said pulling both girls up. "I was reading though" molly muttered as they dragged her along.

"I'm Kathy!" the blonde girl introduced once they had got the shy girls into the water. "I'm Akari and this is Molly!" Akari replied shaking hands with Kathy. Candace introduced herself as well. Soon all the girls became fast friends playing on the beach. Eventually though the girls had to make their way to the hotel.

"I left my bag at the beach!" Akari sighed before waving and running back to the beach. The sky had become cloudy and almost ominous. Molly tried to protest but as always her pleas were of no use. Akari was as thick-headed as always insisting she'd be back quickly.

As Molly waited for her sister inside the hotel it began to storm. The wind howled. Rain pounded against the window. It was getting worse by the minute. Molly paced worriedly and then grabbed the door knob. "I'm going to look for her" She said. Gill had just walked down the stairs and gave a look that practically called her stupid. "Your idiot sister is still out there?" he asked sounding a bit angry. Molly nodded. "Stay here. I'm a class representative. I'll find her." Gill grumbled storming out the door.

Akari shivered slightly chasing after her bag as the wind blew it away once again. Her hair hung limply clinging to her face instead of flaring out like normal. Her feet sunk in the sand and required quite a bit of strength to pull them out again. She grabbed the bag finally not noticing how far she was from the inn. Gathering the bag in her arms, she tried to search for shelter. A cave was the only thing she could find. Akari scrambled in the cave and laid down on the ground.

Gill called for her for a while. No answer came. He ventured further. His clothing had become soaked by the rain and his shoes were covered in muck. Eventually though he saw a cave where he could to stop and rest. Once he walked in he found himself tripping over something. It was Akari. "Watch where you're going, Gill!" she snapped still looking pathetically soaked. Gill dusted himself off standing up. "What are you even doing out in this storm? You're an idiot! Do you know how much you worried people?" Gill yelled glaring. "I had to find my bag!" Akari replied. "So a bag is more important than your life… and you call me shallow." he muttered coldly. Akari didn't reply but instead pulled out a campfire starting kit. "Shut up and help me start a fire."

Akari grinned at a job well done after they finished. "Hey for a snob, you are pretty good at helping with a fire" she said. "And for an idiot you're good at starting a fire." He said. Akari laughed and so did Gill. Then she unzipped her bag and tossed him a dry towel. "So you don't freeze. I wouldn't want to be mauled by your fans if you died because of me." She joked. Gill smiled back and dried himself off. She rummaged in her bag a bit more then handed him a tomato juice. "this is one of my favorite things. Thank you" Gill said accepting the gift.

They sat there and talked a while until the sun came out again. "The sun is back~! The sun is baaack~!" Akari sung prancing around outside the cave. Gill grabbed her wrist. "Come on! Your sister is worried" he ordered. Akari followed blushing as red as one of the prized tomatos she gave Gill every day.


End file.
